1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oil-cooled equipment harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
An oil cooling system in which an equipment is cooled by an insulating oil has been used for cooling the interior of equipments which generating heat at high temperature. For example, equipment (herein called “oil-cooled equipment”) with the oil-cooling system includes an oil-cooled motor that an oil-cooled motor body is enclosed in a shielded case and oil is filled in the shielded case. Recently, the oil-cooled motor is increasingly developed according as hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles have been popularized.
JP-A-2003-272729 discloses an oil-cooled motor harness with a connector structure for connecting an oil-cooled motor to an inverter.
As shown in FIG. 2, the oil-cooled motor harness 31 in JP-A-2003-272729 is connected to the oil-cooled equipment (i.e., oil-cooled motor) that encloses an oil-cooled motor body 34 in a shielding case 35 of a conductive material. In the shielding case 35, three bus bar-shaped terminals 32 are provided extending from the oil-cooled motor body 34.
The oil-cooled motor harness 31 is comprised of a shielded wire 44, a flange portion 38, a terminal fitting 37, and a casing 39. The shielded wire 44 is constructed such that a conductor of plural metal thin wires is enclosed by a cylindrical insulation 41 of an insulating synthetic resin material, a cylindrical shielding layer 42 of braided wires is disposed on the periphery of the insulation 41, and the shielding layer 42 is enclosed by a sheath 43 of a synthetic resin material. At the front end part of the shielded wire 44, the sheath 43 is removed such that the insulation 41 and the shielding layer 42 are exposed and protruded from the front end of the sheath 43, and the front end part of the insulation 41 is further removed such that the conductor 40 is exposed and protruded from the front end of the insulation 41.
A conductive sleeve 46 is externally fitted to the front end part of the sheath 43, the shielding layer 42 is exposed from the front end of the sheath 43 and externally fitted being folded back at nearly the front half part of the sleeve 46, and a metallic crimping tube 45 is fixed by crimping conductively to the folded shielding layer 42. The crimping tube 45 allows the sleeve 46 and the shielding layer 42 to be restricted in free movement relative to the front end part of the sheath 43.
The flange 38 is fitted conductively to nearly the back half part of the sleeve 46. The flange 38 is formed of a conductive material, and a circular tube 47 with an axis parallel to the shielded wire 44 is integrated with the flat plate-shaped flange 38 orthogonal to the axis direction of the shielded wire 44. The flange 38 is provided with a bolt hole and fixed conductively to the shielding case 35 by the bolt 36.
The terminal fitting 37 is formed schematically elongate in the depth direction by bending a metal plate punched into a predetermined shape. The front half part of the terminal fitting 37 is flat plate-shaped, provided with a bolt hole, and fixed to the terminal 32 of the oil-cooled motor body 34 by a bolt 33. The terminal fitting 37 is connected to the conductor 40 of the shielded wire 44 by crimping.
The casing 39 is integrally formed by resin molding such that the front end part of the shielded wire 44 are on the entire periphery enclosed with no space therebetween.
The front half part of the terminal fitting 37 is provided with a small diameter part 51 where the outer surface is concaved into a groove on the entire periphery. The small diameter part 51 is coated with adhesives so as to prevent oil from reaching the conductor 40 of the shielded wire 44.
A rubber O-ring 50 is externally fitted to the insulation 41, the tube 47 is provided with grooves on the entire periphery, and the grooves are coated with the adhesives 52. Thereby, oil can be prevented from reaching the shielding layer 42 and the crimping tube 45 of the shielded wire 44.
A sealing groove is formed on the periphery of the casing 39, a rubber O-ring 53 is fitted to the sealing groove. Thereby, oil can be prevented from leaking through the space between the shielding case 35 and the casing 39.